Her name is Alice
by hiriki
Summary: Ela estava se arrastando para a janela e para as sombras. //Segunda Oneshot da trilogia Alice's Wish//


**Disclaimer: Alice, Mad Hatter, Chesire, todas essas coisas maravilhosas são da autoria de Lewis Carrol, e não minha, nem sua, nem nossa. |D**

**- Essa fanfic é a segunda de uma trilogia de oneshots chamada Alice's Wish. Todas as fanfics são baseadas no filme de Tim Burton e no seu fim, por isso, se você não quiser ter spoilers do filme, melhor não ler -q Eu gosto muito da versão original de Alice também (estou lendo no momento), mas a versão do Burton ficou simplesmente DIVA, eu tinha que fazer algo. **

**- Cada oneshot terá uma música do Almost Alice, o CD da trilha sonora de Alice in Wonderland. Os oneshots terão o mesmo nome da música utilizada, e elas serão escolhidas de acordo com a sua adequação à história.**

**- Essa história inteira é um presente dedicado a Mew , porque foi ela que me inspirou a fazer isso, e porque ela merece três milhões de fanfics cheias de chantilly e loucura. **

**- Reviews são bons e estimulam a alma. q**

**- Música utilizada: Her name is Alice - Shinedown ~**

**AVISO: Essa oneshot é uma continuação de "Painting Flowers", mas você conseguirá entendê-la mesmo sem ler a outra - embora seja legal ler as duas para ter uma visão mais ampla.  
**

**x x x  
**

_"...You could stay."_

_"What a mad and wonderful idea."_

_

* * *

_

_(If I had a world of my own everything will be nonsense)_  
**(Se eu tivesse um mundo só meu tudo seria sem sentido)**

_(Nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't)  
_**(Nada será o que é porque tudo será o que não é)**

_

* * *

_

- Alice Kingsley, você é uma dama completamente adorável.

Alice sorriu educadamente em face ao elogio recebido. Em silêncio, ela voltou a prestar atenção no próprio prato de comida, enquanto ajeitava o guardanapo sob o colo.

- Mas, me diga - continuou o homem do outro lado da mesa -, se me permite a indiscrição, o que levaria uma jovem da sua idade a cruzar os mares até a China durante tanto tempo?

- Alfred, que pergunta idiota - comentou outro homem sentado num outro ponto da mesa, com um risinho.

- Ora, Richard, é uma curiosidade que tenho. - Alfred replicou, olhando o outro com a testa franzida. - Afinal, o que levaria uma moça deixar o conforto da Inlgaterra por esses mares perigosos, e durante tantos anos? Já fazem três anos que você está envolvida nos negócios da família, se bem me lembro.

- Eu viajo pelos negócios, como o senhor já sabe, Sr. Raindolph - disse Alice calmamente -, e apenas isso.

Alfred Raindolph sorriu.

- Sim, minha cara, eu já sei... mas, se me permite dizer, você ainda é bastante jovem para se ocupar com esse tipo de chateações. _22 anos!_ Você só tem 22 anos, Srta. Kingsley, e sequer casou ainda.

- Alfred, se você falar assim, a srta. Kingsley se sentirá ofendida - disse Richard enquanto descansava os talheres.

- Não é algo que me ofende, senhores - Alice falou com simplicidade. - Me convém cuidar dos negócios da minha família pela morte de meu pai, então, estou apenas estendendo o máximo que posso os sonhos dele. E, claro, com a ajuda dos senhores, e de Lord Ascot.

Os homens nada responderam, e Alice voltou a concentrar sua atenção no jantar. Richard fixou os olhos por um momento na taça vazia ao lado do prato da jovem, e perguntou:

- Srta. Kingsley, você não foi servida com o vinho?

- Não, Sr. Figertrip, eu não gosto de vinho.

Alfred não pôde conter um sorriso.

- Curioso! Uma moça que não gosta de bailes, nem de vestidos, nem de vinhos, e cuida de negócios - comentou ele. - O que mais de incrível descobriremos em você, srta. Kingsley?

* * *

_I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time_  
**Eu convido você para um mundo onde não existe tal coisa como o tempo**

_And every creature lens themselves to change your state of mind  
_**E cada criatura se lenteia para mudar seu estado mental**

_And the girl that chase the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill  
_**E a menina que persegue o coelho bebeu o vinho e tomou a pílula**

_Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels  
_**Fechou-se no limbo para ver como ele realmente é**

* * *

Alice nada disse, enquanto tentava não balançar muito os próprios pés. O resto da refeição prosseguiu em silêncio.

- Se o tempo continuar assim, chegaremos na Inglaterra pela manhã - pronunciou-se Richard, espiando por uma escotilha do navio, enquanto Alice terminava de comer. - Presumo que nos encontraremos no baile dos Ascot, certo, srta. Kingsley?

- Baile? - repetiu Alice, sem entender.

- Você não ouviu Lord Ascot mais cedo? - questionou Alfred.

- Não - respondeu Alice vagamente. E, olhando o relógio dourado que trazia acorrentado ao vestido, respondeu: - Oh! Já está bem tarde; por hora, irei dormir. Agradeço a companhia dos senhores.

Os dois homens acenaram e sorriram em despedida, ambos ainda confusos com o desinteresse de Alice no suposto baile. Ela saiu dos aposentos silenciosamente, fechando a porta de madeira atrás de si e encostando-se na mesma, pensativa.

- A srta. Kingsley é mesmo incrível, não acha, Alfred? - Alice ouviu Richard perguntar, de dentro do aposento. Sem se sentir culpada, Alice colou o ouvido a porta, querendo saber o que diriam os dois sobre ela.

- Hum, sim, sim - respondeu Alfred vagamente. - Um pouquinho fora dos padrões, mas aceitável.

Richard riu, perguntando:

- Fora dos padrões?

- É. Não achou a _estranha_? Uma mulher, no auge da juventude, que não gosta de bailes, não aprecia um bom vinho, cuida de negócios internacionais como um velho de meia-idade e conversa sobre coisas impossíveis antes do café da manhã, coelhos e outras banalidades!

O outro riu baixo. Do outro lado da porta, Alice franziu a testa.

- Mas você não pode negar que ela é bonita - insistiu Richard.

- Bem, ela é, mas não retiro o que disse.

* * *

_To stand outside your virtue no one can ever hurt you,  
_**Para ficar fora de sua força ninguém pode te machucar**

_or so they say  
_**Ou assim eles dizem**

_

* * *

_

Alice suspirou, e, desencostando-se da porta, atravessou o corredor do navio, até subir as escadas e alcançar a proa. Ali ficou um longo tempo, em silêncio, como gostava de ficar, observando o mar dançar sob o céu escuro.

Faziam três anos que Alice estava dedicando-se a concretizar os sonhos de seu pai. Desde que viajara pela primeira vez, estava sempre em movimento, indo para Bombaim, Hong Kong e, eventualmente, uma ou outra pequena cidade oriental que ela acrescentava nos planos da empresa. Era um trabalho cansativo e longo, que a levara a conhecer pessoas como Alfred Raindolph e Richard Fingertrip, ambos empresários do ramo e seus sócios. Apesar de todo o trabalho, Alice sempre podia contar com a ajuda de Lord Ascot, que lhe ensinara um pouco sobre finanças e a aconselhava sempre que preciso - e, mesmo assim, ele mesmo parecia achar que ela era um pouco louca. Assim como Alfred, Richard e tantos outros que ela conhecera achavam.

"Não acho que eu seja louca", refletiu Alice, deslizando os dedos pela borda da proa. "Eu já conheci pessoas mais loucas".

A brisa fria marítima afastou os cachos loiros de seu rosto, e ela inspirou levemente o cheiro de sal e água. A poucos quilômetros, estava a Inglaterra - o navio aportaria no dia seguinte, e ela poderia reencontrar a mãe e a irmã. Mesmo assim, Alice sentia que não estava de fato indo para casa.

"É estranho", pensou ela. "Desde que comecei a viajar não me sinto mais totalmente à vontade em casa. Talvez seja essa a consequência de se viajar tanto, ou..."

Sempre que lembrava de quando caíra no buraco de uma toca por seguir um coelho branco, Alice se sentia ansiosa. Sabia que não havia sido um sonho, mas, de alguma forma, tinha certeza de que precisava lembrar todos os dias do ocorrido, apenas para... não esquecer. Não correr o mínimo risco de esquecer ou duvidar da veracidade de tudo aquilo. Era apenas uma mania, uma mania estranha e adquirida com o passar dos meses.

Antes de dormir, Alice costumava sempre contar as traves do teto de seu quarto no navio, enquanto se lembrava das coisas que mais gostava. Lembrava das palavras calmas de seu pai, ditas há tanto tempo, na época em que ele se curvava sobre sua cama e acariciava os cachos dourados dela. Lembrava do Coelho Branco correndo pela grama, e do ímpeto que ela tivera de segui-lo. Lembrava da luta, das rainhas, de tudo. E, afundando numa nostalgia um pouco amarga, lembrava das últimas palavras que trocara com o Chapeleiro, o melhor amigo que ela já tivera.

* * *

_Her name is Alice_  
**O nome dela é Alice**

_She is crawling to the window  
_**Ela está se arrastando para a janela**

_And shapes of shadows  
_**E as formas das sombras**

_Alice  
_**Alice**

_And even though she is dreaming, she knows  
_**E embora ela esteja sonhando, ela sabe**

* * *

"As pessoas julgam demais as outras", refletiu Alice enquanto voltava para seu quarto no fundo do navio. "Julgam as outras por loucas, mesmo que mal saibam o que é ser louco. É preciso ser louco para saber o que é a loucura, creio eu".

_"Ora, o primeiro sinal da loucura é falar consigo mesmo"._¹

A frase ecoou na mente de Alice, e por uns instantes ela quase pôde enxergar um vestígio de sorriso. Um sorriso? No meio do escuro de um corredor de navio?

- Cheshire! - chamou Alice, antes que pudesse se conter.

Nada lhe respondeu. Acima do corredor, ecoavam passos surdos da tripulação. Ela permaneceu parada no corredor, esperando por algum sinal.

- Se fosse você - continuou ela, sem medo -, me responderia, certo?

O corredor permaneceu escuro e intocado.

Por alguns segundos, Alice permaneceu fitando as tábuas escuras, até escutar passos descendo do convés. Ela seguiu caminho pela passagem, indisposta a conversas com quem quer que fosse.

Ao chegar no quarto, descalçou os sapatos baixos que usava e atirou-se na cama, espiando a porta pelo canto do olho. Já fora criticada algumas vezes por usar sapatos de saltos relativamente baixos, enquanto as altas damas da sociedade usavam saltos finos de cristal. A verdade é que Alice odiava saltos de sapato; se pudesse, não os teria. Eram tão incômodos! Seus pés doíam e ficavam inchados, sempre que se via obrigada a usá-los.

"Se você não se trajar adequadamente, Alice, homem nenhum olhará para você", dizia sua mãe sempre que tinha a oportunidade. "Desde que você rejeitou o pedido de casamento do filho de Lord Ascot, as coisas se tornaram praticamente impossíveis para você. Tente se esforçar."

Se esforçar? Sua mãe queria que ela se esforçasse para arranjar um marido. _Um marido._ Pelo menos, era isso que ela deixava bem claro nas cartas e nas visitas que Alice fazia à Inglaterra. Não queria um marido, não sentia falta de um. Não queria ficar presa a um homem que a subordinasse e esperasse que ela sempre estivesse cheia de tules e lantejoulas, no meio de um salão de baile, rodopiando de um lado a outro. Basicamente, era isso que todo homem queria de sua esposa - e era isso tudo o que Alice não queria. Em todo o universo, ela só conseguia pensar num único homem que não se importaria com quanto tule ela usaria por debaixo das saias, com saltos, com sorrisos falsos, com valsa.

* * *

_Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain  
_**Às vezes, a curiosidade pode matar a alma, mas deixa a dor**

_And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain  
_**E cada pingo de inocência é deixado dentro de seu cérebro**

**

* * *

**

E esse homem usava um chapéu enorme, tinha dentes separados e era a pessoa mais incrível que ela já tivera a chance de conhecer.

Alice encolheu-se na cama de armar, pensativa. Muitas vezes, quando fechava os olhos antes de dormir, tinha esperança de voltar àquele lugar mágico, mesmo que fossem apenas sonhos. Ela sabia que havia sido real, mas isso não a impedia de acreditar que aquele lugar pudesse sempre ser alcançado em sonhos.

"Eu não posso ter sonhado tudo aquilo", falou ela, lutando mentalmente contra si mesma. "Eu tenho _certeza_ que era verdade. Eu _prometi_ que não esqueceria."

Apertando as mãos uma na outra, deu-se conta do quanto ambas estavam suadas. Alice estava assustada. Sua mente confundia-a.

Demorando-se mais algum tempo nas lembranças, ela levou a mão à face, lembrando de quando havia se despedido do Chapeleiro e ele lhe sussurrara no ouvido que ela poderia ficar. Acima de tudo, aquele era o seu principal segredo - a ideia louca que ele oferecera a ela, e ela não pudera aceitar. Não podia, mas queria, no fundo de sua consciência. Uma eternidade no "País das Maravilhas" - como ela o chamava - , ao lado de pessoas que não cobravam uma imagem social dela.

Lembrar daquilo lhe fez ter certeza que era real. Uma mínima certeza que fosse. Suspirou, tocando a bochecha mais uma vez, quase sentindo o calor das palavras sussurradas.

"Obrigada", ela agradeceu baixinho. Depois de permanecer com os olhos fechados por dois ou três minutos, abriu-os, na esperança de ver a sombra de um gato que ela conhecia bem - mas o quarto continuava vazio ao seu redor. É, o sorriso podia ter sido mesmo sua imaginação. Enquanto tentava dormir, imaginava o que diria para sua mãe sobre os sapatos de salto baixo, sobre os papéis que tinha de levar consigo e todas as finanças da empresa.

Estaria de volta à Inglaterra. Mas, para _lá_, ela sabia que nunca voltaria. Nenhum navio nunca chegaria até _lá_.

Não existiria nunca mais uma Alice naquele outro mundo.

* * *

_And through the looking glass we see she is painfully returned_  
**E através do espelho, vemos que ela é dolorosamente devolvida**

_But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern  
_**Mas agora receio que "corte-lhe a cabeça" é a preocupação de todos**

* * *

O sol iluminava o interior do pequeno quarto de Alice quando ela acordou. Ali dentro, tudo cheirava a madeira de pinho, já que o navio onde viajavam era relativamente recente. Ela levantou-se lentamente da cama, esfregando os olhos e apanhando um vestido.

Mais uma noite sem sonhos. Nenhum sonho. O que aquilo significaria? Passara longos anos de sua vida tendo o mesmo sonho, e agora não tinha sequer um. Por um instante, ela fitou as tábuas de madeira enquanto penteava os cachos loiros, sem realmente olhar para o espelho. E, depois de estar pronta e arrumada, Alice deixou seus aposentos e subiu para o convés do navio, ocasionalmente espiando pelas escotilhas.

A primeira sensação que ela teve ao alcançar a proa foi o cheiro de maresia, ao qual ela já se acostumara, de tão frequente que se tornaram suas viagens. Mas ela reconheceu outro cheiro também, um tanto mais raro em sua vida: o cheiro de fuligem, de cidade, de atividade urbana.

Debruçando-se a estibordo, Alice conseguiu divisar os contornos distintos de Londres, o que significava que estavam a poucos quilômetros da costa. No navio, os marinheiros corriam de uma ponta a outra, recebendo ordens do superiores e preparando a âncora para ser lançada quando alcançassem a costa. Uma estranha ansiedade apoderou-se de Alice, e ela permaneceu mirando Londres constantemente. "Não sei se estou feliz por voltar", ponderou. "Pode parecer cruel, mas Londres também não é diferente de Bombaim ou Hong Kong. Todos se importam demais com coisas desnecessárias, e não entendem o que há de mais simples".

- Envolvida em suas reflexões matinais, srta. Kingsley?

Alice se virou, deparando-se com a figura de Richard, metido em seu terno com os cabelos impecavelmente penteados.

"Será que ele é sempre assim? Mal amanheceu, e ele já está arrumado para ir a qualquer lugar", pensou a jovem.

- Olá, sr. Fingertrip - cumprimentou Alice.

Ele sorriu.

- O dia não está lindo?

- Hum, está normal.

Richard riu.

- Srta. Kingsley, você não reaje muito a clichês de conversação.

- Sim - respondeu Alice vagamente, fixando os olhos no mar calmo.

- Imagino que estará deslumbrante no baile hoje à noite, certo?

* * *

_You see there is no real ending  
_**Você ve, não há final real**

_It is only the beginning  
_**Isso é apenas o começo**

_Come out and play_**  
Venha divertir-se**

_

* * *

_

Alice olhou-o sem entender. Estava prestes a tentar entender melhor a situação quando a voz de Alfred cortou seus pensamentos:

- Richard! Estamos precisando de você aqui um momento.

- Com sua licença, srta. Kingsley - ele tirou o chapéu rapidamente para ela e correu para onde o amigo estava.

Uma hora mais tarde, o navio aportava em Londres, em meio a outras grandes embarcações. Alice recusara a ajuda dos marinheiros para segurar suas malas, e as carregava ela mesma, o que arrancou alguns olhares de espanto das mulheres presentes no porto.

- Alice! - sua mãe acenava em meio ao pequeno aglomerado de pessoas, sorrindo.

Alice andou com certa dificuldade até a mãe, carregando as duas malas médias, e mal conseguiu lhe ver o rosto antes de ser abraçada pela mesma.

- Oh, estava com tanta saudades sua! - exclamou a sra. Kingsley. - E você me escreve tão pouquinho!

- Desculpe, mamãe - Alice tentou sorrir, pousando as malas no chão.

Os olhos da mãe correram pela garota.

- O que há com esses sapatos? Onde você comprou _isso_? Eles mal têm algum salto!

Alice hesitou.

- Comprei em Bombaim. São muito confortáveis.

- São horríveis! - protestou a mulher. - Ah, era melhor quando _eu_ comprava as suas roupas! E esse vestido? Está tão simples, mal parece ter algum tule.

- Bem, ninguém precisa se incomodar com quanto tule eu uso por debaixo do vestido - retrucou Alice.

- Mas todos reparam! Minha querida, você tem que estar o mais linda possível. Depois daquele... - a mãe mordeu os lábios, nervosa. - ... do ocorrido com o filho de Lord Ascot, você dificilmente conseguirá um noivo! Você precisa estar _impecável_, Alice!

- Eu não quero um noivo - murmurou Alice, mas a sra. Kingsley não escutou. Ela parecia prestes a continuar seu sermão, quando a voz de Richard irrompeu de algum ponto atrás das duas.

- Srta. Kingsley! - ele correu até ela, e estendeu-lhe um maço de papeis. - Aqui está a lista dos investidores franceses que a senhorita me pediu há alguns dias. Me desculpe pela demora para lhe dar isso, tive alguns problemas no desembarque. - ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem. - Alice correu os olhos rapidamente pelo papel.

- Bem, vejo-a na mansão dos Ascot hoje à noite, suponho?

- Hum?

- O baile! - seu sorriso se arlagou.

- Ah. Não sabia que haveria um baile.

- Bem, espero vê-la por lá. - ele acenou com a mão e se despediu.

Alice virou-se de volta para a mãe, segurando o papel com leveza.

- Quem era? - perguntou a sra. Kingsley com um tom matreiro na voz.

- Richard Fingertrip, um dos sócios da empresa de papai.

- Hum. - a mulher sorriu. - Ele parece gostar bastante de você.

Alice girou os olhos, mas não respondeu. A mãe estendeu-lhe os braços e as duas caminharam pela rua, em direção à casa.

* * *

_Her name is Alice  
_**O nome dela é Alice**

_She is crawling to the window_  
**Ela está se arrastando para a janela**

_And shapes of shadows  
_**E as formas das sombras**

_

* * *

_

- Olhe, escolhi este vestido para você usar.

Alice olhou para o vestido azul cheio de tules em cima da cama.

- É muito chamativo.

- Ora, não diga isso! E você gosta de azul, certo? - Helen Kingsley sorriu para a filha. - Você tem que estar deslumbrante na casa de Lord Ascot. É a primeira vez que encarará Hamish depois da desfeita que fez a ele.

- Eu já lhe disse, mamãe, que não fiz desfeita alguma - protestou Alice enquanto recolhia o vestido azul. - Eu não queria me casar com ele. Eu jamais abriria mão da liberdade que tenho agora apenas para ser casada, ou algo assim.

A mulher suspirou.

- Eu não impedi você de fazer o que realmente queria, querida, mas eu me sentiria mais segura se você estivesse... casada, em família, como outras moças da sua idade.

- Tenho de cuidar dos negócios de papai, dos sonhos dele.

Helen Kingsley olhou nos olhos da filha por alguns instantes. Então, sentando-se na cama e apanhando as mãos da outra nas suas, ela disse, quase num sussurro:

- Você é incrivelmente teimosa... exatamente como ele. Como seu pai. - ela fez uma pausa. - Entendo que você queira abrir mão de quaisquer outras ocupações para cuidar dos legados de seu pai, Alice, mas você acha que seria isso que ele quereria?

Alice permaneceu em silêncio, mirando os olhos claros da mãe e sentindo algo relativamente antigo remexer-se dentro de si.

- Papai me dizia para seguir meus sonhos. - Alice fixou a mãe com um olhar fundo. - Seguir o que eu queria. E eu quero seguir os sonhos dele. Sei que isso pode parecer errado, mas...

- E os _seus_ sonhos? - interrompeu a mãe. - Você não tem seus próprios sonhos, Alice? Não quer segui-los?

A imagem de um coelho correndo na grama enquanto segurava um relógio relampejou na mente de Alice, mas ela nada respondeu.

* * *

_Alice  
_**Alice**

_And even though she is dreaming  
_**E embora ela esteja sonhando**

_She is a locked for meaning for you  
_**Ela é bloqueada por um sentido para você**

**

* * *

**

Na última vez que estivera na residência dos Ascot, Alice tinha apenas dezenove anos. Aquela era a sua lembrança mais forte. Entrara ali a contragosto, e saíra sendo vista erroneamente por todos. Mas não fora sua entrada, nem sua saída, nem o pedido de casamento rejeitado por ela que faziam aquela lembrança ser a mais vívida e necessária e, ao mesmo tempo, a mais escorregadia e confusa. O que fazia isso eram a lagarta, o coelho, o buraco, a mesa de chá - aquelas coisas que se confundiam entre seu senso real e seus devaneios, nas horas mais vagas do sono.

Agora, aos 22 anos, Alice Kingsley continuava a ser magra e pequena para sua idade, com os mesmos cachos loiros e a mesma expressão distante de alguém que não se encaixava naquele mundo. E, enquanto ela saltava da carruagem e ajudava sua mãe a descer, pisando no mesmo gramado de três anos atrás, hesitou, equilibrando-se nos saltos compridos e finos, e olhando para o jardim e o baile à sua frente. O céu estava claro e sem nuvens, mostrando apenas um azul claro demais para ser real. A semelhança entre o céu de agora e o de três anos atrás naquele trecho apenas serviu para deixar Alice ainda mais confusa com suas próprias verdades

- Venha, querida, vamos falar com os Ascot - chamou a mãe, enganchando seu braço no da filha e a guiando pelas dispersas pessoas da sociedade burguesa que sorriam aos quatro cantos do gramado.

Depois de ser orientada a cumprimentar metodicamente cada pessoa que lhe era apontada, Alice deixou-se ficar numa mesinha qualquer, puxando o leque da bolsinha e abanando-se contra o calor que lhe era tão desconfortável. Seus olhos correram pelo ambiente, registrando a grama e as árvores à distância, e ela acabou percebendo que era a única que estava sozinha numa mesa - além, claro, de tia Imogene, que sempre estava sozinha. Alice ventilou a ideia de ir sentar-se junto a ela, apenas para não deixar a pobre senhora tão a parte do restante, e também para lhe mostrar que ela não era a única solitária ali. Em parte, também queria movimentar-se apenas para não ser obrigada a encontrar seus sócios de trabalho ali, com suas conversas fúteis sobre os seus costumes. Ela se levantou, sem se importar que a barra do vestido roçasse na grama e sujasse de terra, e estava prestes a caminhar por entre os casais que valsavam até a mesa da tia quando um reflexo de bater de asas azuis pareceu interromper seu campo de visão por alguns instantes.

* * *

_This kingdom, good riddance, good freedom and innocence  
_**Esse reino, boa libertação, boa liberdade e inocência**

_Has brought this world all clean down  
_**Trouxe este mundo completamente abaixo**

_

* * *

_

_"Absolem."_

Antes que desse por si, Alice já estava correndo.

Tinha sido uma vontade involuntária; aquele simples bater de asas a fez lembrar de um turbilhão de coisas que ela lembrava toda noite, e que pareceram cem vezes mais forte naquele momento. Lembrou-se da lagarta que era há três anos, e que agora era ela mesma uma borboleta - não que diferisse muito daquela mesma lagarta. Ela ignorou os casais da pista de dança e correu em meio a eles, mal sentindo os olhares surpresos nas costas. Nos limites do jardim, Alice estancou, olhando ao seu redor, à procura das mesmas asas. Não as viu. Nem sequer um vestígio. Estava prestes a julgar que não passava mais uma vez de sua fértil imaginação a lhe pregar peças, mas não podia ignorar aquilo. Não como fizera quando tinha sofrido a impressão de ver Cheshire num dos corredores escuros do navio.

Os caminhos do jardim pareciam abrir-se para ela. Alice não estranhou aquilo, e continuou correndo, ignorando as folhas que se prendiam a seus cabelos loiros. O coração martelava com violência, e seu cérebro parecia querer saltar fora da cabeça e ajudá-la a correr. Não havia coelho nenhum a seguir, mas, de alguma forma, ela sentia que estava no caminho certo.

No caminho certo daquilo que deixara para trás por duas vezes.

O ar começou a faltar-lhe, e Alice diminuiu a velocidade, tropeçando nos próprios pés até parar e recostar-se numa árvore de tronco nodoso, deixando a respiração sair em ritmo acelerado e ouvindo as marteladas cardíacas nos ouvidos. Por dez ou quinze segundos, sua mente ficou nebulosa de cansaço e alívio, um louco alívio, e ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Até que seu pé direito tateou um declive na terra - como se fosse o declive de um buraco.

Era um buraco. Alice abaixou-se, sentindo as pernas tremerem, não sabia dizer se de cansaço ou de ansiedade. Seus dedos tocaram as bordas de terra, como se quisessem reconhecê-las, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser familiar; era só um buraco na terra. O que lhe era de fato familiar estava muito longe dali, em outro mundo, e o buraco talvez não passasse de um acesso.

Alice esticou o braço no negrume, hesitante, com medo de tatear o fundo do buraco e quebrar todas suas esperanças. Ela não sabia o que faria. Se fosse _aquele_ buraco, não sabia se teria coragem de adentrá-lo - por mais que quisesse. E não era uma coragem de medo, era muito mais uma coragem relativa a romper com toda a pouca sanidade e convenção social que a prendia ali, naquele mundo.

Seus dedos trêmulos se esticaram, encontrando terra do fundo do buraco.

Não era _aquele_ buraco.

* * *

_Her name is Alice  
_**O nome dela é Alice**

_She is crawling to the window  
_**Ela está se arrastando para a janela**

_And shapes of shadows  
_**E as formas das sombra**

**

* * *

**

Por um momento, Alice deixou a mão repousar no buraco, em silêncio. Depois puxou-a de volta, olhando os dedos sujos de terra. "Não foi um sonho", disse bobamente consigo mesma. "Não foi um sonho, e esta é a minha maior certeza. E não posso, não devo, procurar a entrada. Não é como se eu pudesse voltar para lá."

E esse era também seu maior engano.

Alice continuou passeando pelo gramado, satisfeita por estar longe da festa e dos ruídos, apenas na quietude de suas próprias esperanças frustradas. Ela recostou-se numa outra árvore qualquer, mirando a copa verde e imperfeita acima de si, e acabou notando um movimento estranho em meio a folhagem da árvore.

Olhando com atenção, ela conseguiu divisar uma forma escura e pequena, grudada num galho. Um gato.

- O que você está fazendo aí? - questionou Alice, olhando para os galhos superiores. - Não consegue descer sozinho?

Ela quase esperou que ele lhe respondesse, até se dar conta que isso seria esperar demais de um pobre gato preto. Sendo assim, ela puxou a barra do vestido e fincou o pé no tronco, pronta para escalar a árvore e resgatar o animalzinho. Qualquer dama da sociedade inglesa que visse aquilo - ou mesmo um lord -, ficaria chocada com tal atitude repreensível. Uma jovem da sua idade não devia escalar árvores, tampouco para resgatar um simples gato. Talvez fosse isso um dos pontos que fizesse Alice tão diferente do restante.

Depois de ter se apoiado em quatro ou cinco galhos diferentes até alcançar o topo, Alice observou a paisagem ao redor, antes de se dedicar ao gato. Dali de cima, desconfortavelmente apoiada em três galhos, conseguia ver quase todo o jardim, e, de longe, a mancha branca que era o baile. Num outro ponto, próximo a si, Alice conseguia ver uma outra árvore, aquela cujo buraco lhe iludira. Dali de cima, o buraco estava muito distante, mas continuava sendo uma simples toca comum.

Voltando-se para o gato, Alice percebeu que ele estava preso entre os galhos, sem coragem nenhuma de descer. Seu pelo negro brilhava mansamente à luz do sol, e os olhos amarelados dele olharam desconfiados para os braços estendidos de Alice, que o persuadia a vir com ela.

Por um momento bobo, ela quisera que aquele gato fosse Cheshire. Piscou. Não era ele.

* * *

_Alice  
_**Alice**

_And even though she is dreaming  
_**E embora ela esteja sonhando**

_She is a locked for meaning  
_**Ela é bloqueada por um sentido**

* * *

O gato parecia não confiar nela, ou simplesmente queria ficar ali. Ela esperou pacientemente que ele saltasse para seus braços esticados, enquanto seus joelhos doíam de ficar em pé numa posição tão incômoda, ainda mais com sapatos de salto tão alto. Percebendo que o felino não iria até ela de forma alguma, Alice se esticou o máximo que pôde, tirando um dos pés de um galho e apoiando-se apenas em um, as mãos abertas para recolher o gatinho. Ele se encolheu quando ela se aproximou, e seus dedos estavam prestes a tocar o pêlo negro, quando o pé esquerdo, o único que lhe sustentava, escorregou e saiu do tronco. Alice quis gritar, mas o susto a impediu, e ela sentiu o corpo bater contra inúmeros galhos, enganchando-se no vestido e nos cabelos, enquanto ela tentava proteger a cabeça. Sua respiração estava rápida e mal conseguia sentir o resto do corpo, nem pensar, nem emitir qualquer tipo de som que não fossem umas tentativas débeis de grito.

As mãos de Alice tentavam se agarrar em qualquer coisa, enquanto ela caía, caía e caía. Seus olhos estavam fechados sob o rosto arranhado, e ela sentiu quando os galhos pararam de lhe arranhar e o vento corria em volta do seu rosto. A qualquer momento, ela esperava chocar-se com o chão, e seu corpo inconscientemente retraiu-se de medo da queda. Quando abriu os olhos, porém, ficou confusa.

No alto, ela enxergava um círculo irregular de luz, que ia diminuindo a medida que ela caía. Não havia nenhuma copa de árvore, nenhum gato, nenhum jardim. Apenas as paredes salientes de um buraco e o contorno irregular logo acima.

Por estar caindo rapidamente, Alice não conseguiu associar suas ideias naquele momento. Tudo o que seu cérebro conseguia registrar era a surpresa, o medo, a esperança de que aquilo acabasse de alguma forma. Mas ela caía, caía, e ao mesmo tempo, seu cérebro gritava que aquilo não era real, que não fazia sentido cair tanto assim.

Alice bateu no chão frio, desacordada. E não sabia se era um sonho.

* * *

_She is a locked for meaning for you  
_**Ela é bloqueada por um sentido para você**

_(In contrary was what it is it wouldn't be)  
_**(No contrário o que foi isso não seria)**

_(And what it wouldn't be it would)  
_**(E o que não seria, seria)**

_(You see)_**  
(Veja)**

**x x x**

**¹ Frase mencionada pelo gato de Cheshire na versão original do livro "Alice no País das Maravilhas", escrita por Lewis Carrol.**

**N.A.: Demorei(?), mas aqui está! XD Me desculpem se eu realmente demorei, eu estou muito sem tempo por causa dos simulados D: Bom, falando da fic, queria agradecer aos vários reviews que Painting Flowers recebeu, obrigada gente, eu não esperava tantos *-* Esse aqui ficou um pouco longo demais e chato(?), mas é importante para o desenvolvimento da história. Espero que tenham gostado, e me desculpem também pela demora a responder os reviews, eu quis responder apenas quando escrevesse o próximo one-shot... e aqui está! XD O próximo será o último, e, hum, terá o final (-q), feliz, quem sabe. (ou não rs) Prometo não demorar muito para escrevê-lo (hm, isso é relativo, ok? *tiros*), e mais uma vez, obrigada pelos reviews e pelo incentivo! *-*  
**


End file.
